Sirius Outside the Veil
by Angel from the Sea
Summary: After Sirius escapes the Veil's deadly grasp on his sanity, Sirius finds himself back in London.  What does he do?   future, far in the future Sirius/OC


**A/N: Hello again, this is the sequel to Sirius and the Veil. If you plan on understanding it, you should really read Sirius and the Veil first. This is just chapter 1, but as I am writing another story at the same time, I will be uploading on that story mainly. I do have ideas for this story, and I am not abandoning it, I just need time, which is constantly flying from my hands. So enjoy this first chapter. :)**

* * *

I spun around where I stood and faced the room I had landed in. I heard Bellatrix screaming in the background, but it was all a blur. I focused on my sole thought; I was alive. Perhaps not in mind, but in body, I was in the world of the living. During the time I spent behind the veil, I became to appreciate the value of thoughts. I was sure that there was a part of me that could never die. I never truly accepted it. I wondered if I would ever really accept the fact that I was alive now.

So many thoughts! What year was it? Was my godson even alive? Was Voldemort dead? At what cost? How long was I "away" for? Am I really alive? My mind buzzed with commotion. I was tempted to yell, "Shut up!" But I realized where I was finally. I was in the department of mysteries; in the ministry of magic. I ran forward out of the room with the veil, and ran out through a door, up the stairs and into the main hall. The place was deserted. I could not find a single ministry worker. "Well that could be advantageous" I thought.

I spotted a magical calendar that wrote events as they occurred. Arthur Weasley had mentioned it once. I sat in front of it and looked at the last few dates with events.

May 2nd 1998 – You-know-who was killed along with death eaters and order members

May 3rd 1998 – Biggest celebration ever, surpassing even the first fall of You-know-who

I placed my head in my hands. I was too late to fight him. Who did they mean by "order members," Remus? Severus? Dumbledore? Who else died because of my late arrival? I dragged myself off the floor and headed to the fountain in the center of the main hall. "Where to, Sirius?" I asked myself. I looked into the water in the fountain and stared at my reflection. I looked terrible.

I could not be seen like this, people would recognize me! I took my wand from its secret pocket in my sleeve and transfigured my ratty robe into a deep blue new one. I straightened my hair and cut it so it fell just above my shoulders. I shaved too, and made my nose a bit taller in hopes that no one would recognize me instantly. The only people who could probably see through my disguise were the ones I wanted to see. Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Albus would all notice me.

I grabbed a handful of floo powder and flooed to Aberforth's bar with the fireplaces that lined the entrance hall. I knew that there was the portrait in the back that led to the room of requirement. James and I had used that so many years earlier. When I got there, I was unprepared for what I saw.

No one. Absolutely no one was in the shop. There was cheering coming from outside his front door, so I cautiously opened it, and stopped when I heard the victorious cries of a large group of people. I ran through Hogsmeade and accioed my godson's firebolt, hoping it was still in good condition. Sure enough, it landed in my hand, and I took off, racing to see what happened.

Merlin's Beard! What had happened to the impenetrable castle. My home for seven years was in ruins. Flames engulfed parts of the castle and walls had fell down everywhere. I landed on the astronomy tower and looked down. I couldn't let myself be seen so quickly, I had no clue what had happened. I knew, or thought I knew that Voldemort had died, in the hands of whom, however?

I cast a quick disillusioning spell on myself and a mild _muffilato_, hopefully enough to keep the attention off of myself. I swooped down and landed behind the frock of cheerers, and just to the right of Harry. I cast a hex at Harry, hoping he'd notice me.

He turned around, wand out, his face filled with tears. "_Hominum Revelio_!" He said, and my prescence was revealed. Harry did not know it was me, and he couldn't, so I canceled the silencing charm and said, "It's Padfoot Harry. Padfoot came back."

Harry ran forward on impulse and cast _finite incantem_. He saw me, and ran up to me. Would he be able to tell who I was? Ron, Hermione and George followed right behind him. "IMPOSTER!" Harry shouted, his wand pointed at my face as he ran towards me.

"Harry James Potter." I spoke with a shaky voice. "Harry, it's Sirius, I've . . . come back." I did not know what else to do, so I got back on Harry's firebolt, and raced into the forbidden forest.

Still charging at me, Harry sent a stunning spell at me and I crashed towards the earth. "_Ennervate_," I spoke quickly before collapsing into unconsciousness. But Harry used _incarcerous_ on me and I was bound. Harry caught up with me and asked those around him to back off.

"I will kill you imposter Sirius. But first, tell me how you look like him. You can't have used polyjuice potion. That doesn't work with the deceased." He ripped his firebolt from my hands and looked at me. "Where did you get this?" he wondered.

I stared into my godson's eyes and said to him, "I got it from you, stole technically," at this he shot red sparks into the air from his wand, but remained silent. "But I did buy it myself. And I sent it to you as a gift. I will not revoke your gift, but I did buy it myself while I was in the cave as Padfoot." I paused for a second. "Harry! Look at me! When you asked me before how I am an imposter, I don't know because I'm not! Check my map if you don't believe me. It should say my name." I tried to move my arms, but they were still bound.

Harry looked incredulous. "How? I'll get the map." He raised his wand and the map silently came to him. For a while he stared at the map, at my name I supposed, and looked up at me and released my bindings. "Sirius, tell me now, have you any idea what has happened in the past few years?"

I shook my head. "The most I could find was written on the Calendar of Events in the ministry. But, that leaves out so much. All I know is that, he, well, you-know, umm, Voldemort is dead?" I made my statement into a question. Harry nodded and I walked over to him, tears building up in my eyes. They threatened to spill, and I gave Harry a hug. "Your parents are laughing now Harry. I made a bet with them that you would be the one to defeat him on your own, but they said you would need someone else's help. They are laughing because they can't pay me the galleon we bet."

He looked up at me and smirked, "Well, I guess you actually owe them a galleon, because I absolutely did not win on my own. Every single fighter helped. Whether they stood guard or fought beside me, they won with me." I smiled back at him and surveyed the rest of the people around him. I saw Ron, Hermione, George, Molly, Arthur, Neville and Luna watching us. I whispered to Harry, "Need to think, you know where I'll be." With that, I snatched his firebolt back and flew to my cave—Padfoot's cave.

James? No, he did not bring me happiness anymore. It only made me feel regret that they could not be here with me. We should have grown up together, been neighbors perhaps. Their little family and my family, all nice and happy. I would have found myself a wife, had kids, and our children would go to Hogwarts together. But that could never happen.

The wind howled outside my cave. It looked as if there was a dark storm forming overhead. The black clouds looked like dementors to me, and the wind felt like the chill of the veil. When I looked at the rocks, I pictured her face, screaming, _Crucio_ at me. I found myself wishing that I never existed, that I could go back in time and could just be a stuck up Black.

It started to pour outside. The wind blew droplets of the rain at me and I didn't do anything about them. I considered using magic, but decided against it and laid my head down on the cold rocks. I needed to sleep. Badly. But there were so many thoughts in my head; I couldn't bring myself to rest. I couldn't think of one happy thought.


End file.
